


Absence of Foreplay

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:55:56
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Never leave an important job in the hands of Loony Lovegood.





	Absence of Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"You're positive that they disconnected your fireplace from the Floo Network?" Draco asked, spreading out a blanket beside the warm, crackling fire and getting down on his knees to straighten it.

"Luna assured me she would take care of it," Ginny called out from the other room.

"Well, now I feel assured." Draco rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Gin, are you sure you don't want me to check for myself?"

Ginny tackled him from behind knocking him to the ground. "I've waited all day for this. I'll not wait a second longer."

"You know, I'll be of little use to you with a ruptured spleen."

Despite the fact that she was laying atop his back, Draco was still the stronger of the two. He switched their positions easily enough pinning her beneath his weight. Wrapping a strand of her hair absently around his finger, he grinned down at her. "Been waiting for this all day, eh? What exactly were you so anxiously awaiting, Weasley?"

In response, Ginny stroked her finger beneath his chin tilting his face down to her as her other hand snaked between them and pressed firmly against his groin. Draco closed his eyes and gasped as Ginny lowered his zip.

He popped one eye open and looked down at her. "In a bit of a hurry, aren't you?"

She slid her hand inside his trousers and brushed her knuckles over his hardening cock before wrapping her fingers around him and beginning to stroke. "I told you I've waited all day." She licked her way over his bottom lip and nipped his chin with her teeth.

With one fluid movement, Draco, removed her hand, rolled to his back and slid his trousers down his thighs.

Ginny leaned forward and he clamped his hand down on the back of her neck and pushed her head toward his cock. Pushing back against the force of his hand, she resisted. "Now who's in a hurry?"

"I am." He brushed the hair back from her face and reapplied pressure to the back of her neck. There was no resistance this time. Her lips closed over him and the sensations set his head to spinning.

Twisting his hand in her hair, he used it to set the rhythm, pumping her head up and down as the rocking of his hips pushed him deeper down her throat.

There was a soft whooshing noise and Ron stepped out of the fireplace. "Oh, for love of Merlin!" he said covering his eyes.

Draco's hips never slowed their rocking. "What's the matter, Weasley? Doesn't your girl know how to give a proper blowjob? Your sister's phenomenal at it. Perhaps Ginny could give her a pointer or two."

Ginny grabbed her wand and performed a full Body-Bind Spell on her brother, then turned on Draco. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Ah, Gin, I was just having a bit of fun with him. What do you say we prop him up and make him watch?"

"What do you say I turn him loose and let him murder you?"

"Your idea seems a lot less fun, Gin."

"I'd say that's all a matter of perspective, you git."

He grabbed Ginny and kissed her despite the garbled protests of the unmoving redhead on the floor.

~Fin.~


End file.
